


a kiss on the cheek

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Nonbinary!Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Patton and Roman are hanging out as friends when Roman makes a move, and Patton realises there is maybe more to them.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	a kiss on the cheek

**Author's Note:**

> day two of pride month! todays prompt was 'kiss'. this is very fluffy and was a welcome change from all the angst i've written recently. patton is nonbinary in this sorry i don't make the rules. hope y'all enjoy~

The song came to an end and Patton exploded into a fit of giggles, falling down into Roman's lap. This was a common occurrence for them in a Sunday afternoon - the two families both went to Church on a Sunday morning and usually ended up at one of their houses, usually for a roast dinner but sometimes for a barbecue in the summer. Usually, the two would end up in one another's bedroom, belting out showtunes or Disney songs or sometimes just lying there, on their phones or making idle conversation or (especially in Patton's case) taking a small nap.

Today, they were sat in Roman's room, listening to the _Tangled_ soundtrack for the hundredth time, and Patton couldn't have been happier. They could have stayed there for all eternity, as Roman stroked through their hair (now reaching just past their shoulders, the longest it had ever been - they'd been growing it out). They could hear their parents talking downstairs, possibly wondering where the two were, but Patton didn't care - if they could help it, they wouldn't move from this position until it was time to go home.

Roman leant down and planted a kiss on Patton's forehead, and Patton's eyes widened. Oh. They hadn't been expecting that. They glanced up at Roman, who wore a huge smile, grinning like crazy, but the small faded a little upon him seeing Patton's confused expression. Patton could feel their cheeks heating up, a light red blush forming across their face, because... Roman had just...

"Sorry," Roman apologised, clearing his throat. "I, uh-"

"Don't be sorry," Patton said, quickly sending him a smile. "I liked that." They were pretty sure they liked it - they were blushing, so that must have been a good sign. It was just surprising, as they'd been best friends with Roman for so long and had never even considered-

No, maybe they had considered it? Roman had always been the romantic type - Patton knew that for certain, he always went on about how much he wanted to have a romantic relationship, how he yearned to be held and kissed and taken on cute little dates, and Patton had always smiled and nodded. They'd take Roman out all the time, to little cafes by rivers and picnics in parks, and sometimes they'd buy him flowers because he _always_ talked about how pretty the flowers were when they walked down the road, but Patton had always thought they'd been doing that because Roman was their best friend, and of course they wanted their best friend to be happy. But maybe...

The more they thought about it, the more they realised that perhaps _Roman_ had been giving Patton little clues along the way. All those late night phone calls to each other, talking about how much Patton meant to him and about their future together, the way he'd blush whenever Patton would give him flowers or ask him out on an outing, the way he always seemed disappointed when Patton made it clear those outings were strictly platonic, except... were they?

"We can forget about it," Roman said, quickly. "If it's not something you're comfortable with. I mean, I'm happy being your friend, y'know?"

Patton shook their head and sat up. "No, Roman, it's fine, really. As I said, I liked it. Do it again, if you want."

Roman shuffled away. "Nah, seriously, I'm fine. I mean - I know you're not interested in me that way, I really don't care about-"

Patton gently took hold of his face with one hand and his shoulder with the other, pulling Roman closer into a second kiss, this time on the lips. And it was nice. Sweet. Roman sank into it, perhaps a little rough at first as it was filled with longing, like he'd been waiting for so long, kissing stronger and harder to make up for all he'd missed out on, but eventually it turned softer, and Patton realised that _they'd_ been missing out on this as well.

They ended up lying on their backs, staring up at the ceiling and holding each other's hands, their breathing in sync. Roman turned his head to Patton, still looking a little hesitant but... happier.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, Roman," Patton said, shifting their body around so they laid on their side and facing Roman. "I liked it. I like _you._ Like, _like_ like you."

Roman snorted. "You sound like a ten year old."

Patton smiled. "Alright then. Does 'I love you' work better?"


End file.
